wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 19 hunter twinking guide
You decided to make a level 19 Hunter WSG twink? It won't be easy, or enjoyable, until your character is Battleground-ready. It will take a lot of well planned time and/or a big hand from one or more helpful higher levels, not to mention quite some resources from your other characters or from an Auction House. If you want to set your aim higher and make a play at Arathi Basin, you might want to check out my Hunter lvl 29 twinking guide. Choosing your race If you don't care much about the looks of your new character, you might want to consult the table below to maximize the potential of your twink. The main attribute is Agility although some players prefer a higher Stamina base stat. Intellect also plays a factor for Hunters as you'll burn through your mana constantly Alliance Hunters choosing Agility end up with a Night Elf, while choosing for Stamina will lead to a Dwarf. It should be noted, however, that for alliance the Draenai are potentially the most survivable race due to their racial ability "Gift of the Naaru". See table below for level 19 base stats : Horde Hunters choosing Agility end up with a Troll or a Blood Elf, while choosing for Stamina will lead to a Tauren or Orc. The latter are of course the most interesting due to Blood Fury (yes this stacks with ranged DPS), Command, Axe Specialization, and Hardiness. See table below for level 19 base stats : Equipment A 'short' summary of the most applicable items for a Hunter twink. Some options (such as ) were not included as they are clearly the last resort. Also note that the order in which these items appear is important; the items are ranked from top to bottom, although in some cases personal preference may dictate that items toward the bottom are better. To make the choice somewhat easier, the drop percentages for certain items are included as provided by Wowhead. *'Head' ** .NOTE: This is STILL the best head gear for this twink level. The fishing BOOTS require level 35 now, while the hat is still usable. Go for it. ** (BoE) Engineering (150) ** (BoE) Engineering (140) *'Neck' ** or (BoP) Reward in Warsong Gulch ** (BoE) Jewelcrafting (50) to make. This might be a substitute until you can obtain the Warsong Gulch reward *'Shoulder' ** ** ** Quest reward from or ** (BoP) Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns (63% chance) *'Back' ** (BoE) World Drop ** (BoE) Tailoring ** (BoP) Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns (44% chance) *'Chest' ** ** ** (BoP) Quest reward from The quest is available starting at level 14. ** (BoP) Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in The Deadmines (16% chance) ** (BoE) World Drop ** (BoP) Dropped by Jergosh the Invoker in Ragefire Chasm (35% chance) ** (BoE) Leatherworking *'Wrists' ** (BoE) World Drop ** ***...of the Monkey (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Eagle (BoE) (+3 Intellect, +3 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Falcon (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Intellect) World Drop ***...of Power (BoE) (+10 Attack Power) World Drop ***...of Agility (BoE) (+5 Agility) World Drop ***...of Intellect (BoE) (+5 Intellect) World Drop (Possibly the least useful of the Wrangler's wristband pieces) ** (BoE) Rare drop from Shadowfang Keep *'Hands' ** ***...of the Monkey (BoE) (+4 Agility, +4 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Eagle (BoE) (+4 Intellect, +4 Stamina) World Drop ***...of the Falcon (BoE) (+4 Agility, +4 Intellect) World Drop ** (BoE) World Drop ** (BoE) Dropped by Druid of the Fang in Wailing Caverns (1.2% chance) This seems low, but there are over 20 Druid of the Fang, increasing the drop rate significally and it's BOE so checking your AH may help. *'Waist' ** (BoP) Loot is a random reward for queuing with other random players and finishing a dungeon. (+5 agility +5 stamina +10 attack power) Note: added in patch 3.3 ** (BoP) Dropped by Odo the Blindwatcher in the Shadowfang Keep (55% chance) ** (BoE) Leatherworking (115) Pattern is a quest reward from ** ** (BoP) Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns (10% chance) *'Legs' ** (BoP) Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns (17% chance) ** (BoE) World Drop ** or ***…of Power(BoE) (+16 Attack Power) World Drop ***…of the Monkey (BoE) (+5 Agility, +5 Stamina) World Drop ***…of the Falcon (BoE) (+5 Agility, +5 Intellect) World Drop *'Feet' ** (BoP) Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns (21% chance) ** (BoP) Quest reward from ** (BoE) (+8 Agility, +3 Strength) World Drop *'Finger' ** (BoP) Quest reward from This quest is available starting from level 16, but will require the help of a higher level player in order to complete the chain since it requires the player to run through the deadmines and the stockades as well as defeat two level 30-31 mobs in order to finish. ** (BoP) Dropped by Gilnid in The Deadmines (37% chance) ** or (BoP) Reward in Warsong Gulch ** *** ... of the Monkey (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Stamina) World Drop *** ... of the Falcon (BoE) (+3 Agility, +3 Intellect) World Drop *** ... of the Eagle (BoE) (+3 Stamina, +3 Intellect) World Drop ** (BoP) Quest reward from *'Trinket' ** (BoP) Quest reward from ** or ** or (BoP) Honor reward ** ** Engineering (140) required to use this item *'Weapon' ** ** (BoE) World Drop ** or (BoP) Reward in Warsong Gulch ** (BoP) Drops from Edward Van Cleef in the deadmines. ** (BoE) ** (BoE) *'Ranged' ** ** ** (BoP) Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns (17% chance) ** or (BoP) Reward in Warsong Gulch ** (BoE) World Drop Enhancements Note that as of Patches 3.1 and 3.2 many enhancements where nerfed with a level requirement. This includes arcana head augments, many leatherworking armor kits, gun/bow scopes, etc. The listing below has been updated to 3.2. *'Back' ** +3 Agility ** +12 Dodge Rating *'Chest' ** +4 All Stats ** +50 Health ** +100 Health (This is once more available with patch 3.2, the level restriction that was added in 3.1 having been removed.) *'Wrists' ** +9 Stamina ** +7 Intellect *'Hands' ** +15 Agility *'Legs' ** +24 Armor (can only be used on BoE gear) ** +16 Armor *'Feet' ** minor increase in speed (always recommended) ** +7 Agility ** +7 Stamina *'Weapon' ** +25 Agility (only for two-handed weapons) ** +15 Agility (only for one-handed weapons) ** +22 Intellect *'Ranged' ** +2 Damage - Engineering (110) Glyphs With the introduction of Inscription, Blizzard has given hunters the equivalent of an enchantment to their spells. Glyphs can improve a hunter's spells to a certain extent, sometimes at the cost of a negative effect towards the spell or ability. Hunters, like all classes at level 19, may only choose 1 major glyph and 1 minor glyph. Hunters have the choice of the following Glyphs: *'Major Glyphs' ** ** ** ** **' ' (recommended) **' ' (recommended) **' ' (recommended) *'Minor Glyphs' **' ' (recommended) ** ** ** Useful Buffs Note: all buffs can now only go to rank 2 per level 19 requirements. It is no longer possible to attain level 70 or 80 buffs from high levels and retain them in battlegrounds. Also note: group (notably raid buffs) buffs are immediately debuffed upon leaving the group, so unless the twink has received an individual buff from a priest, druid, paladin, etc. then that buff will no longer be present upon entering Warsong Gulch. *Power Word: Fortitude gives a minimum Stamina increase of 3. This can go up to 102 when cast by a level 70 Priest with Rank 2 Improved Power Word: Fortitude. To obtain the latter, it might be wise to have a to give to whomever buffs you. *Mark of the Wild gives a minimum Armor increase of 25. This can go up to 459, with an additional stats bonus of 18.9, and resistance bonus of 33.75 when cast by a Druid with Rank 5 Improved Mark of the Wild. * gives 15 Stamina for 15 minutes. This buff stacks with other buffs in this list. * gives 8 Agility for 1 hour. * gives 6 Intellect for 1 hour. * gives 150 Armor for 1 hour. Guardian Elixir. *A player can now have only one scroll active at a time. is probably the most useful but others can be used if agility scrolls are not available including , , and . *The hunter can also use a on their pet to increase pet crit from 5% to 5.7% if the pet has no other buffs that affect agility. Talent Builds *'DPS Build - 0/10/0' **Lethal Shots 5/5 **Careful Aim 3/3 **Mortal Shots 2/5 Build favored by many for obvious reasons. It offers +5% critical hit increase with Lethal Shots, increased attack power based on 100% of your total intellect with Careful Aim, and remaining points go into Mortal Shots providing your crits with +12% additional damage. The takes your Multi-Shot cooldown to 9 seconds, that will help take out groups of healers. *'WSG Standard - 0/8/2' 2/2 Improved Concussive Shot 3/5 Lethal Shots 3/3 Careful Aim 2/3 Hawk Eye **Improved Concussive Shot 2/2 **Lethal Shots 3/5 **Careful Aim 3/3 **Hawk Eye 2/2 Very similar to the DPS build, however this is geared more toward crowd control and long-range sniping. Lethal Shots, though not maxed out, increases your critical hit by 3%, Improved Concussive Shot increases the duration of Concussive Shot to 10 seconds, increased attack power based on 100% of your total intellect with Careful Aim, and Hawk Eye will increase your ranged weapon's attack radius to 40 yards. Including the with this build ensures you'll be kiting with the best of them. *'Hawk Haste - 2/8/0' **Improved Aspect of the Hawk 2/5 **Lethal Shots 5/5 **Careful Aim 3/3 Newer build for patch 3.1. This build focuses on Aspect of the Hawk for it's main source of enhancement. Again borrowing from the DPS build, +5% critical hit increase with Lethal Shots, increased attack power based on 100% of your total intellect with Careful Aim, however we pick up two points in Improved Aspect of the Hawk all ranged attacks have a 10% chances to increase ranged attack speed by 6% for 12 seconds. Combined with and it's 6% haste increase, you should be able to take down those other hunters one-on-one. Pets The main concern for your pet at this level in WSG is the slow your opponent down, especially the enemy flag carrier. Here are a few suggestions for pets: *Spider (Tenacity) - Web: stops movement for 4 seconds, 40 second cooldown, 20 yard range *Ravager (Cunning) - Ravage: 2 second stun, 1 minute cooldown, melee range *Crab (Tenacity) - Pin: pins the target in place for 4 seconds, 40 second cooldown, melee range *Hyena (Ferocity) - Tendon Rip: reduces movement speed by 50% for 6 sec, 20 second cooldown, melee range *Bat (Cunning) - Sonic Blast: 2 second stun, 1 minute cooldown, 20 yard range *Serpent - Poison Spit:DoT every 2 seconds,30 yard range Useful Macros These Macros will be of some use to you in Battlegrounds or in World PvP. Eagle Eye #show /cast !Eagle Eye This simple Macro will allow you to chain cast Eagle Eye. This can be useful for; *Seeing out of Line of Sight in Warsong Gulch. *Spying on towns and cities. *Having fun ;) Note: This macro can't defy Eagle Eye's 50,000 yard range. (more to come soon) Tips & Hints Useful information. Notes and Remarks *An additional 12 Dodge Rating gives a Dodge bonus of exactly 2% at level 19. This means that gives a 2% bonus. *It is possible to get to . Simply have a Warlock summon you to Timbermaw Hold. Run into some mobs and die, then follow someone killing Deadwood Furbolgs in Felpaw Village until you reach honored. Unfortunately, the pouch is only available as an offhand item and cannot be used in combination with two-handed weapons. **Incidentally, the same mothod can be used with Sporeggar to get the and the by killing Bog Lords. The used to buy these items can be purchased from the Auction House. *Stock up on some . It can be VERY useful when trying to escape a pesky Warrior or Rogue. * and are reward from . However, they are not BoP, and can be purchased on the Auction House. They are, however, extremely rare. * Crafted by Engineers and are also better than standard from vendors. *A useful list of potions: ** healing potion ** lesser mana potion ** swiftness potion ** shadow protection potion ** holy protection potion ** minor magic resistance potion ** minor rejuvenation potion ** crystallized mana residue *A list of useful elixirs: ** elixir of lesser agility ** elixir of wisdom ** elixir of minor fortitude ** strong troll's blood elixir ** goldenmist special brew (horde only) *Other useful items: ** sprouted frond ** magic dust ** condensed mana powder Quest Information * - Last part of a 3 part quest chain rewards 12515-13765 raw experience (depending on the source), not including xp from mobs. * - Last part of a 7 part quest chain rewards 8690 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. * - This quest rewards 2500 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. * - This quest rewards 3300 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. Requires level 18. * - Last part of a 7 part quest chain rewards 6070 raw experience, not including xp from mobs. Category:Guides Category:Twinks Category:Twinking guides